Misty Blizzard Star Dust: Auroara Bouroara Alice:
= Misty Blizzard Star Dust: = = Auroara Bouroara Alice: = EDIT COMMENTS SHARE Misty Star Dust: Auroara Bouroara Alice: About Simon: Review: A. George Dave Prince: Friday, February 26, 2010 Misty Star Dust: Auroara Bouroara Alice: Camp Site: Sila’s family camped out in the deep forest. Sila plays hiding go seek with his little brother four year old. He hides a little too far away from where Sila so she cannot see him: from a far distance. Auroara Lights dances in the misty night sky: Precipitation winter wind speed up separating Sila from her brother. The snow hover over them and her family had to retreat back to the camp site until the snow dies down. The blizzard storm is to follow. Sila left her family since she was a younger age of eight to find her brother. Four year later her heart has not been fully fore-filled since the lost of her brother. The Orphanage: the bank manger threaten to close the estate with three day if they do not come up with the money meanwhile the priest and Nuns were going hiking in the woods. Kobolt Elf gathers Star Dust for Kris Kringle: Santa. Kobolt is not ware there is a sabotager in the mist hidden in the back of his sleigh hidden in his nap sack. The Elf crashes near by the Orphanage. A child with a leather Bright Blue Winter Jacket and white winter Gloves appears surveillancing the Elf. The child confronts him asks “if he could help”. The Elf tries to cover his ears from been spotted. The boy checks out his sleigh notices the cold fusion air proportions panels adapted to winter weather hovering sleigh: air flight aviation. The child is a tool fixer repairer. He likes to builds, constructs. The Child over excited wanted to help but he could not aid Kobolt, however the Elf had another idea to turn the proportion hover sleigh into a sliding sled. The Elf had only three days. The Proportion hovering Sleigh: Before we all draw to conclusions: Kobold Project is to sort it out. The child asks him \\\” if he needed help\\\”? The Elf could have said not a word to the boy but the Elf was afraid the child could not able to solve his problem? He told the child he has the situation well handled. The Sabotager snuck out of the Nap Sack from the back of the sleigh. The Sabotager tries to leave the area he thought he won. The Sabotager saw something shifting within the bushes, and then he ran out in the open field notice by everyone. Another child younger appears and told them not to look into the bears eyes. She banged on the trunk wood distracting the bear. The Bear turned around frontal forward facing her. Slowly she backs up with a staff in her hands. The Labrador Wolf Dog eco\\\’s with his bark distracting the bear also from other side where the sleigh, the elf and child is. The Bear turns toward the Dog. Then Sila threw the Staff knocking the wood bark tree causing various of holler eco\\\’s of sounds. The Bear left chasing the distracting staff in the forest to whoever was in the landscape woods. The Bear move away into forward pursuit of the sound of the beam while the dog chased the bear away returning to the Brave younger youth child. The covering hood of the elf came off when he saw the bear. Both children noticed his ear\\\’s. He is an Elf. Kobolt Introduced his name told the children he was on an important mission but he need to fix his sleigh. Simon was fascinated, an actually Elf was right here at the orphanage, an actually real life Elf. Then Simon asks \\\ “if he could meet the Mystical Fairies”. Kobolt said “no”. Simon is mechanically smart, but he could not fix the air panels of the hover jet but he could turn the Sleigh into Sleigh slider. The Sleigh will able to descend down towards the cavern of Mirrors. Since Kobolt and Simon were not endangered the next child was about to leave them behind. Then Kobolt stopped her and asked the name their rescuer? She told Kobolt \\\”her name was Sila she is an explorer\\\”. Kobolt asked her to come with them? He could use all the help he could get. Sila decided to help them however this is temporary she will leave after they were done. Sila caught the Beaver from separating from the three of them. The Beaver stole away, captured, and then agitated the bear. Sila and Simon could explain where they came from, but the beaver could not explain where he came from. The Beaver told Kobolt he was a lost soul creature that was taken away from his family; he is trying to find his home. Kobolt decided to help the beaver he would take him home after their adventure. Sliding downwards towards the cave mirror but first they must pass the narrow bridge. They had three days to find the Cavern of the crystals Caves, the Fairies depend on him. Night fell fast. They camped near warm mountain ridge cave caverns they tent out in the starlight. Ridge Cave Caverns: Kobolt fast asleep Simon restless at night saw Sila near the camp fire crying. Simon approaches her cautiously ask her about her troubles what is wrong? Sila told Simon her brother name: Auroara Bouroara Alice. The Cause of death he fell deathly ill while searching for a cure nothing could be done. Medical reason she could not save him. She crouching down she cried. Simon could not secure her torn heart at all. All he could is say he is “I’m sorry”. Simon turns in for the night went back to sleep, tired. Then Sila stated without being noticed blaming herself she lost her brother like all those who are connected to her: A Hypothesis: Sila’s Brother disappeared eighter deathly ill or he is lost? The Mirror caves: Deep in the caves Simon carried a flashlight shining through the tunnel. Quarts sticks in the wall of the caves. Quart Diamonds, Crystals, Jewels, Gold bounces bends the lights, Refractors Reflects all over the: Crystals prism Cave. Kobolt with the help of the children were able to collect enough break down the crystal into pixy dust to engine run the sleigh. Kobolt and the Beaver return the children to the orphanage then he disappeared. Sila about to leave the orphanage she push open the door to go outside however the Winter Blizzard sends her in retreat. She ends up roommate with her brother until the hovering blizzard wind died down. In the closet of Simon room she crouches down, covering her face and cried, and then she discovers a red jacket, and silver gloves of a four years old written Auroara Bouroara Alice: on the back of the Jacket said “Simon” she found her baby brother. Asking the question why did Sila ran away from home? Sila was about eight or seven year of age. Her Brother is a Tot is about four years old. Sila May have separated from her family members, lost her brother in the Auroara Bouroara winter blizzard in the forest. Sila is twelve; she is still searching for her lost brother exploring the whole region.What about her family Members? They must be worried about her? Sila is not aware her brother was found in the forest by a Nun. The orphanage could not locate Simon’s Parents while searching. Simon lived in Orphanage ever since. Simon and Sila are closely related more than you think. Bond Members: who does not notice? Auroara Bouroara Alice: Misty Star Dust: Chasing a Mirage: Was Sila chasing a Mirage hoping Auroara Bouroara Alice would come back or is he lost forever? How she dearly missed him. In Sila Statement: Auroara Bouroara Alice fell deathly Ill since he was young. They could not find a cure for him. Then she blames herself for losing all her Bond Member: her brother. Simon turns in for the night to sleep. In her next statement stated he was lost. Auroara Illumination: night sky beam dances, solar flare orbs of lights they felt the chill. Simon in remembrance is Simon age: Eight years old by now. She believes her brother is very much alive while searching. Sila is still looking since she was eight years of age. Could Auroara Bouroara Alice: Bond of Family or Families Acquaintances: The Child fell sickly deathly ILL or is he lost: Sila Spiritual Heart will never be free until she let\\\’s go, however her heart tells her otherwise: not too give up. Auroara Bouroara Alice ascends to the in the twilight Mist of the skys asking the question why? Winter Blizzard: Sila Heart will not heel until she finds her brother. Searching since she was a youngster eight. In the mountains her heart will not mend. Deep temperatures’ high speeds winds pushed her back towards the orphanage. Nun brought Sila from out of the cold to warm both of them up. Sila partnerships shared a room with Simon with two separate beds. In a morning Simon went for breakfast while Sila sat in the closet crying then she found a little small toddlers red bright winter Jacket and silver gloves that said on the Back of the jacket Auroara Bouroara Alice. In-side the Jacket said “Simon”. Sila needed an explanation and asks the Nun “To where did she got the Jacket?” The Nun told her, she saw a lost tot who wondered in their arms not know where he lived he could not talk. They found him in the woods brought out from blizzard cold. The Nun search high and low for the parents could not find them. The group of them searching but the Blizzard wind picked up with high speed, pushing them back. The Nun would not give up however The Priest decided to return to orphanage and search in the morning. A couple priests had to carry the Nun home and the child with them. The child who wondered too far, away from home? They called and hollered in the deep woods in Misty Forest with no answer. Simon was an orphan ever since sadly he never found his parents or family until now. Kobolt mission brought them to together as a family. Finally discovering Simon is found, Sila and realized the fairies brought her brother, back to her: Thanking Kobolt. It was the Non who locate where they lived and returned home back where they actually belong, bond family members forever. The Bank Estate came at the same time to close up the Orphanage: Kobolt left four different Crystals in their pocket. The Bank Manger was curious to where they found those jewels; telling him about the “crystal caves”. After careful examination the Orphanage became Prosperous Rich, saving the Orphan’s home, Simon and Sila as well. Welcome Home: Misty Star Dust: Beaver Kidnapping: No One was kidnapped: Sila Belief: ''' The Nun name is Cordealious: Sila and Simon heart will not heel, built an image imaginary beaver in her mind: The Sabotager. Sila stated in her imaginary dream of the Beaver caused the Sickly Deathly Illness of her brother or he is missing. Her heart will not mend unit she finds her brother. She will look high and low, unknown to her, he is at the Orphanage: Guardianship Parents: The Nun: Aid Assist’s of Simon, Sila searches the entire area since she was younger child: from when she was eight. '''Simon Belief: Simon also state mind imaginary imagines believes the Beaver exists. Simon also has no knowledge of his parents and his family. He also believes they disappeared, missing, or kidnapped. Guide attain needs prove of records or suspect suspected of something he might as well may have fear the worst/ He tries not to think about it while still searching for Simon real family. Beaver separated him from his home: Simon does not know about his sister: Sila. To whom is Responsible? No one has been kidnapped: Review: A.G. D. Prince: ''